The nine Avatars
by DAve and Bob
Summary: There are nine planets in our solar system, and each one houses its own protector. However, how would each one react to earth and its people. A series of one shots, but only one will turn into a full story. So leave a review on the one you enjoy the most.
1. Venus

**The Avatar of Venus.**

_I roll across the ground, dragging my many limbs behind me._

_I do not understand how could something like this go so very wrong? Father sent me teach them, he sent me from a place called a desert, but I do not understand what kind of place that is._

_So I focus one of my many eyes on my surroundings, I wished to stay around heat, but I traveled across water to get here. At least that is what father told me, to be honest I have no idea what the term water means._

_I crawl against the harsh floor, or maybe ground, but that is another term that my father did not tell me._

_I'm deeply terrified at the creatures here, they are nothing like my brother and sisters. I meet a thing, it was known as a dog. An indescribable monster with a maul of disfigured teeth. When it opened the thing attached to its head, it looked like what my father looks like when he opens his head._

_I escaped, but I lost a large portion of my body, but that wasn't the worst of it._

_There were these creatures...they called themselves humans._

_Cruel so cruel, I once dragged my body towards a place where humans live, it was odd that they live so spread from their own kind._

_They crushed me, they dropped things they called stone on my small body. The funny thing about it, the ones screaming the loudest was them. Calling me monster, something that shouldn't exist. When they are the odd ones._

_They are the things that should not exist, how they only have four limbs, how they had a round appendage attached to their bodies; one can assume it was their head._

_Father wishes for me to help these things, but how? I can't help monsters, I can't speak to monsters._

_My next journey was on a thing called a boat, it was large and had harsh skin, did these humans imprison such a creature. Was the creature even alive anymore or were the humans simply defiling its corpse. Defiling the dead is simply so cruel._

_After such a short travel across the thing called water, I arrived in such a hot place...It was fantastic._

_While it paled in comparison to home, but it was still nice._

_As I journeyed through the new mass of land, I encountered something called a city. I appears large amount of the human creatures gather here._

_I go through the town, but only after the sun sets and the beast enter their havens. I go through the darkest corners of the tall land masses, avoiding all contact with anything and everything._

_As I traveled, I wished I was back with the others, I wished I was back with father._

_At the end of the dark corner of shadowed by the large land masses, I discovered a monster dead at the end._

_By the looks of it, it was a young creature. Maybe female, I do not know how to tell the gender of something known as a human._

_I took such a chance and examined the body, only to discover something horrifying._

_Cancer, they were living cancer. Something that continues to grow, without any help. Just devours and grows. They do not absorb knowledge by eating other beings, they simply gained it._

_Scary that was scary, horrifying even._

_I look at the mass of flesh, and I shiver._

_I would have to eat it, not only for the knowledge, but for the energy as well._

_There is no need to waste time describing it, it is to sickening, but what I gain from it is irreplaceable._

_Apparently this monster was called Jinxing, she was twelve years of age, and before her death she experienced something called rape. I don't understand it at all._

_Her father is dead...how sad._

_Even a monster should have their parents, but does that mean every human has a different father? It is so confusing._

_Apparently, I'm in a place called the fire nation. There is a thing called bending._

_So many terms filled my skull; it was amazing how much cruel monster truly knew. But as I sort through such things, my mind began to break._

_Sad, so sad, these monsters did not know any better. They separated from one another, they aren't apart of a single being, they do not have a father like me and my siblings._

_Such things are unheard of._

_So even if they can advance without the aid of other beings, they will never be one._

_I must fix that._

_I must save such savages, such peasants. I must save everything in this horrifying race._

_I allow them all to become one with father, I finally understand what he meant when he said help them. It may take a while, but I shall eat them, one by one. Allowing them to be a part of something grander then themselves._

_So, even if I cause them pain, even if I shatter their dreams. I shall help these poor things. It is my duty as the superior one to help the inferior. That is what father told me before I left, I didn't truly understand the meaning of such a thing before now._

_They must learn how to assimilate, and suffering shall be their teacher._

**Author notes**

**I'll be honest, I simply did this to give people some ideas for a fic, I can't believe not a single person made a fic about the different planets and the potential of different Avatars on those planets.**

**Anyway, if you guys liked this, I'll do other one shot chapters of the other avatars. Yes Pluto counts.**

**And by the end of the nine chapters, you guys can decide which one you liked the most and I'll make a whole story from it.**

**Also, you are free to take any of my ideas if you enjoy them.**


	2. Earth 2

**The second Avatar of earth/ All the horrors of this world.**

Alone.

The girl was always alone, always staring at the temple on the hill.

The war was over, but she still felt empty. No one looked at her, she wasn't perfect like her sister, her parents realized this, and they realized raising a second child that would never be as good as the first was meaningless.

So she was average, having nothing worth living for, if she vanished from the face of the earth no one would care.

Even so, there was one place, and one woman she could always speak to.

The woman that owned the temple on top of the hill.

The towering doors swung open at a light touch, as she walked into the building, the underlying emptiness was maddening.

"How can Aguta live in such a place?" The brown haired girl asked herself such a question as footsteps echoed through the hallow room.

"Jiko, what are you doing here?" A womans voice entered the room, as footsteps followed.

It was obvious; the womans name was Aguta, tall with beautiful dark skin. It was odd that a woman with her beauty would live alone.

Aguta looked across the room at the teenage girl, her expression flat and emotionless, that expression was one that she normally wore, rarely changing it.

Jiko thought of her explanation, but realized none of them would have been useful. So she just gave Aguta the most honest answer she could have.

"I don't want to go home..." It was a cruel thing to say, but she couldn't stand her family or anyone in the town for that matter.

Aguta just looked at the girl and sighed.

She was obviously annoyed, and she had no problems showing it.

"Very well, do as you wish, but please don't bother me, I am doing research."

Jiko tilted her head at such a fact.

"Research?"

Aguta glared at the girl, once again wondering if she should deny her information. But a thought must have crossed her mind, as a sweet smile crossed her face.

"Ah, I actually have something for you child." The blued eyed woman exited the main room, most likely obtaining the gift.

Once the woman came into view, Jiko realized Aguta was holding a book.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and read this, come back tomorrow." The woman smiled as she tossed Jiko the book.

It was decorated oddly, a large eye was directly in the middle of the cover as a shade of brown and black mixed d to create the tone of dread that only an abomination could match.

"Please leave, I'll have something wonderful to show you tomorrow." Aguta smiled once again before leaving the room.

Jiko wondered why she would need such a thing, but it was probably a novel of some sorts. A book was rather rare overall to be honest. Jiko probably didn't even deserve such a thing.

Without so much of a word, she left the temple on the hill and traveled back to her house.

Of course she waited in tell night fell before starting to read. Not like anyone else in her family was interested in the things she did. Out of all the family members, Jiko was the only one that could not bend. It was a shame, but some people are simply born more lucky than others.

The light in the room was dim, as she cracked open the paper filled object.

And at that moment she understood.

Within the text, they spoke of a being called _Zhège shìjiè shàng suǒyǒu de kǒngbù, _such a long name, such a disgusting name. The being was the personification of all the horrors of the world into a physical form.

The beast was separated into two forms, a physical and a spirit.

The physical would grant the host power to end the world, the spirit would bless the user with the ability to wipe out ninety percent of humanity. But...isn't that the same thing?

The book spoke on how to find or create such a being, the book spoke that the being could never truly die. It was a scary thing to wrap ones head around.

Jiko shuttered as she closed the book, not wanting to read anymore. "I'll speak to Aguta tomorrow; she'll explain all of this."

As Jiko shook once again, she looked up at the pale lifeless moon. For some reason she did not wish to visit Aguta the next day.

Once again, Jiko walked through the doors of the temple on the hill. Only to find the woman known as Aguta waiting for her, standing at the end of the temple.

The two stared at one another, such a horrid feeling overcame the teenage girl.

At that moment the woman began to speak.

"Did I ever tell you that I was from the northern watertribe?" Aguta asked as Jiko simply nodded, not wanting to break anything with the flow of her voice.

"Yes, but I left such a place ten years ago, you see females were not allowed to learn offensive water bending. My grandfather made sure of that. In the end I was forced to learn healing."

Aguta face twisted with anger and hate, something she very rarely shows.

"As you know, I am a freak. I only gain enjoyment out of others suffering, I realized that once my parents died."

Laughter, Aguta was emulating laughter. She could not stop laughing.

"I was angry when they died, not at the killer, but at the sheer fact that I couldn't do it myself!"

Aguta still smiling held her head as if a beast would hold its breath.

"So, I was forced to do the exact opposite of my life calling, I was forced to help people. My actions held no joy, no hope. Just emptiness."

The woman outburst of emotion stopped as she looked at the shaken Jiko, without a hint of joy and sadness, she gave a simple order.

"Come with me Jiko, I wish to show you something." That was all that was said as Jiko simply blinked.

She dare not refuse such an order; she simply followed the owner of the temple.

Room to room they went. Not stopping once, not stopping for anything.

They finally reached the destination. A stairway that lead down to the abyss.

"Well Jiko, after you." The blue eyed woman smiled as Jiko heart skipped a beat.

"_I shouldn't go down there."_

Jiko took a step

"_There will be nothing down there."_

Jiko took another step

"_No one will be down there."_

"_Nothing, no one, anyone. Nothing that I want to see will be down there!"_

She continued walking into the abyss, darkness surrounding the two females,

At the end of the madness, lay a edge looking down upon an unknown liquid, something that should not be seen, something that cannot be seen.

"Well Jiko, take a closer look." Aguta smiled as the earth kingdom girl complied.

What she saw was vomit inducing.

Hands clawing out of the red mud, eyes that clearly didn't belong to a human, staring up at her.

"Ah-"

Jiko didn't even have time to scream as the woman known as Aguta snatched her neck.

"Behold Jiko, _Zhège shìjiè shàng suǒyǒu de kǒngbù. _All the horrors of this world, right in front of you!" Aguta laughed as tears started to form in Jiko's eyes.

"Please...don't kill me." Such a pathetic thing to say as Aguta smiled.

"No killing you is meaningless. I'll simply use you as a host for this."

At that moment, the woman lifted Jiko up from the ground with a single hand, dangling her over the mud.

Such a fate was even worse.

"Please don't, I don't want to die. I don't have any worth, but I don't want to die!" Jiko begged as the blue eyed woman tilted her head.

"I don't understand, you said you wanted meaning in your life and here it is."

"Congratulations Jiko."

With those words, the woman simply dropped the girl.

And with a large splash, Jiko landed into the mud, the dark limbs dragging her to the bottom, such a wonderful sight to behold

"Worry not Jiko, we will meet again, but I'm sure next time you will be a little more like me." Without a single emotion, Aguta headed back up the steps.

And so, minutes turned into hours and hours into days, but no one could find the girl named Jiko, or rather no one was looking for the girl named Jiko.

The only thing left was a woman in the temple on the hill, sitting in the main hall holding a shroud. Irritated at the time the process was taking.

"Ah, I guess I shouldn't rush things now, I waited ten years for this. A couple of days won't kill me, and even if she failed as a host I can simply find another." Aguta sighed as footsteps echoed behind her.

"Aw, how rude Aguta. I can't believe you think I'm that much of a failure." A voice called from behind the water tribe woman as she smiled.

"It seems that you are awake...Jiko, or would you rather me call you _Zhège shìjiè shàng suǒyǒu de kǒngbù?"_

Aguta turned around the face the girl.

It truly was Jiko, her once brown eyes were now a blood shot red. Her brown hair was now a ash white and her body was covered in black and red markings similar to that of veins.

Something was disturbingly beautiful about it all.

"Both will do, but there must be a reason you did this. Do you wish to have my soul?" Jiko smiled as Aguta nodded.

"Yes, I wish to damage humanity beyond repair."

Jiko gave a light giggle.

"Very well, I won't ask for a reason. After all a monster that only can find enjoyment out of the suffering of others need no reason." Jiko pointed such a fact out as the woman gave a large laugh.

"Yes, I have no reason for hurting others, I was born this way. I was born evil."

Aguta open her arms ready to catch her dream.

"So Jiko, shall we get started?"

"Yes."

**Author notes**

**Meh, this chapter was crunched. A lot weaker than the last one, even if it was longer.**

**Plus, this was someone on earth, which made it over all more boring.**

**This is another concept no one uses, at least not effectively **


	3. Jupiter

Avatar of Jupiter

**That is not dead which can eternal lie**

Under the Si Wong Desert, many untold legends could be found.

A magic library perhaps, but that was worthless. Nothing of the sort interested the Earthbending researcher.

No, the man wanted to discover something of substance, something one could pick up a feel.

Such things were his dream, so he made trips, many trips into the hot dry desert. He wanted to be famous; he wanted to have something tangible.

"Yes, I'll be someone important, that is all I ask for."

That is his goal, something no one can take away from him. He never brought anything important on his journeys into the sandy abyss, lest he runs the risk of being a target of the sandbenders.

However something amazing happened on one of his journeys, something life altering.

You see, underneath the sand, somewhere in the middle of the desert was a stairway.

Why would such a thing exist there, what was the need of something like that? Someone must have made it, a long lost civilization perhaps?

The bender did not care; he quickly shifted the sand, reviling a large dark hole where no light would dare escape.

It was times like these where he cursed not being born a Fire bender, but worrying about such little details would be meaningless. This was a once in a life time discovery, and he had made it. No one would ever be able to take that away from him.

He traveled down the stone hole, darkness taking his vision.

There is no point in describing what he was seeing, he wasn't seeing anything.

He traveled downward, not a single thing changing in his surroundings, all he knew was that his surroundings were stone and narrow, like a corridor.

_Bump_

Something bumped into him; it had to be something moving because no one would place a random object in the middle of a hallway.

_Bump_

_Bump_

It was safe to say there were more than one, perhaps they were badgermoles? It was impossible to tell in the darkness. While it was irritating they did not seem to be hostile.

"Yes, it's best that I ignore them for now."

The bender said something like that; after all he was surrounded by stone. Though he would have to be careful as to not let the corridor collapse and crush him.

He continued through the dark corridor, paying little mind to anything that bumped into him. At last, a small light shined in the distance, as he slowly exited the tunnel, but what he was greeted with was simply breathtaking.

Diamond and crystal scattered throughout the large room, it would be the personification of natural perfection, if it weren't for the_ blemishes._

Words fail to describe the creatures, nothing can describe them. The only thing that entered the benders head was that they were unpleasant to the eye.

Were these the same creature's he had bump into? If so he wished for the darkness to return, he wished he was no greeted with such ugliness.

He turned his head away from the non-threating monsters, and despite his better judgment he decided to stay.

After all, he was there to learn and explore. Even if the creatures were horrid to the eye's he had wanted to be someone who was worth something.

So he stayed, looking at the crystals. No doubt they were made of earth, but something was off, as if the very planet he was on was different.

No matter, he would collect a sample, after all even if it was unknown stone and rock. It was still stone and rock, so he should be able to bend it.

Should being the important word, as his bending simply stopped working.

It was scary, having something and then losing it in a matter of minutes. He was an earthbender, but the stones in front of him refused to move.

He felt a large throbbing in his brain, for some reason it felt as if his brain was about to crawl out of his head. At that moment he collapsed.

_Worthless_

_Worthless_

"_My sister came asking for money today, that is the only thing she ever asks for"_ It was funny because he didn't even have a sister.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, he was in awe at what surrounded him.

Objects such as food and water with bags of clothing, his clothing.

"Hmm, I wonder why all my stuff is next to me?" He twitched ever so slightly; it was pretty funny since he didn't even remember packing anything with him. But everything was there, so he must have brought it with him.

The shining light of the diamonds scattered across the walls, as the _blemishes_ continued their work.

They were not the friendly sort of creatures, every time the bender got near one it let out a rather disgusting scream, to which all other creature's in the area would copy.

Everything about the blemishes was disgusting, in truth he feared that simply being around them to long would drive him into insanity. It would be best to leave...but.

"Everything I need is already here, so leaving now would be pointless."

So the bender stayed, he looked at the blemishes as they plodded, having no purpose to their existence. All they did was carry stones and crystals from one area to the next, sometimes through tunnels, though the bender never dared follow them.

_Thump_

Another headache was forcing itself upon the bender.

_Thump_

It seemed the planet itself didn't want him there, as his vision started to fade once again.

...In the end, he really shouldn't be there.

His head was always throbbing in pain, he wished there was a way for him to fix such a thing.

"_Why am I thinking about that. I just woke up." _The bender sat up, did he fall asleep again, or simply blacked out, it didn't make any sense. All he knew was that he couldn't feel anything on his face.

Every time he touched it, nothing changed; in fact it probably wasn't his face to begin with. How did he know such a thing?

His face had a mouth, this one didn't.

_Thump_

His head pounded once again, as he looked around the area. The food he brought with him remained untouched.

He really should leave...but.

"_The food is here, it would be a waste to leave it."_

It wasn't a big deal that he didn't have a mouth. He'll simply make himself a new one, the arm would do just fine.

_Thump_

His head shook.

"This is annoying."

_Annoying_

_Annoying_

It's annoying to constantly pass out.

He needed to fix the probably, fix it.

And he did, all it took was a sharp stone...

This would be the last time he passes out.

His eyes opened once again, but this time he was moving. The blemishes were carrying him, through the tunnel he never dared travel.

Where

Where were they taking him, it was dark. Nothing was visible, nothing could be seen. It should have remained that way, for when the light finally shined there was something in front of him and the blemishes.

What was it, it was larger than a building, but it wasn't anything. Just something that had many eyes, something that head could split open reviling teeth. What was that in front of him?

Was it him, or something else, something that should stay asleep that was for certain. But it wasn't asleep. Maybe to the earth, but not to the bender.

He was seeing something, but in the end...

It was funny, he didn't even remember his name, or did he even have one to begin with?

**Author note**

**The thing at the end was the Avatar of Jupiter, it is the strongest Avatar in existence just to tell you. Any area where it leaves changes into Jupiter, thus the reason the bender could not bend. He wasn't on earth, but earth that changed into Jupiter.**

**That quote at the beginning was from HP Lovecraft. I didn't make it at all.**

**Also, what would you like to see next? Romance or comedy**


	4. Neptune

**Avatar of Neptune **

**Please note that this chapter takes place before Aang and the other arrived at the North Pole**

**Water.**

It was cold, of course it would be. After all he was in the North Pole, with his waterbending training finished he crept away from the rest of the tribe. Not like it was hard, with his parents dead doing such things was rather easy.

"Ah, but old man Pakku will probably bite my head off if I don't practice."

The boy sighed, practice was annoying, after all he wasn't very good at waterbending and he doubted he would be able to surpass those with natural talent.

But thinking about such a thing was worthless; after all he was here to see someone that would make his day a little more enjoyable.

He gaze towards the sea, moving the snow from where he was about to sit. He usually never had to wait too long, she always arrived on time. The same time, every day she really always be waiting here to talk.

As thoughts filled his head, the surface of the water started to ripple; no doubt something was emerging from the depths. But the water bender did not seem frightened.

After all, this was the friend he was waiting for. The girl he enjoyed talking to the most.

A small splash left the ocean as a girl with thick pink hair surfaced, her lower body was still completely submerged in the water as she smiled at the waterbending boy. One may notice on further analysis that her pink hair wasn't hair at all. But rather rope likes tentacles.

"Oh, you're here again. It's kind of embarrassing, you visiting every day, don't you think it's a bit much Silla?" The pale girl asked as the Watertribe boy known as Silla sighed.

Thinking back on it, he has been visiting her a lot lately, it really wasn't a big deal as long as no one else found out about it was fine. Though Silla was getting a little paranoid about everything, maybe Master Pakku was following him.

"Ah, well there is nothing to do back in the city, and I doubt they need me. Sheesh, being around there is kind of annoying actually." The blue eyed boy looked at the odd girl as she leaned against the icy ground. Her lower body still under the water.

Truth of the matter was that Silla only saw the girl's lower body once. Actually, he never noticed before but...she was completely naked.

"D-Darn it, why am I thinking about something like that in front of her?!" Silla blushed as the girl simply tilted her head.

Her skin complexion was white as snow; no human could have skin similar to hers. Actually Silla didn't even know the girls real name. He simply called her Scylla because it simply fit, even if it was just a random collection of sounds he came up with one day.

"Anyway, anything new with you, have you gotten any better at that thing weird thing you do?" Scylla asked as Silla blinked. It took him a moment, for him to register that she was referring to his bending.

"_That's right, she knows what an Avatar is, but she has no idea what bending is?" _

Which is pretty odd, since one of the Avatar's defining traits was the ability to bend all four elements, but then again Silla had no idea where this girl was from. At first he assumed that she was a spirit, but she denied such a thing...

"Hey, Scylla, where are you from?"

Silla had asked this question before, and the girl always dodged it. He rarely brought it up because of this fact; after all he was raised not to ask to many questions.

Scylla looked towards the sky; she was completely silent as if she was pondering something. The watertribe boy simply crossed his arms; to be honest he was a little curious to see if he was finally going to get his answer.

"Hey...Silla, do you think it's okay for someone to leave a place that they are needed as long as they are happy?"

The pinked haired girl asked a weird question as Silla simply blinked.

"I really don't know the answer to that, I've never been needed...but I think if you aren't happy someplace then you should leave, being a little selfish isn't bad." Silla answered the girls question as Scylla smiled, as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"That is exactly what I've been saying, I've never liked the idea that someone was destined to be great. It cheapens others accomplishments, and forces people to do something they would hate, I really hate destiny." Scylla complained about the oddest things, but in the end such a thing wasn't really that important.

"...Silla, you told me about that princess once. What was her name?"

Silla cocked his eye, was she referring to princess Yue? What a random thing to ask, but he might as well answer her question.

"You mean princess Yue?"

Scylla nodded as she looked into the water, for some reason she seemed rather joyless. Silla wondered if he said anything that may have offended her.

"Do...you like females like that?"

Was she asking him if he was attracted to the princess? It was true that Silla did stare at her every once in a while, but that was more in awe the attraction. Truth be told he would be giving Scylla the same treatment if they hadn't been seeing each other every day for about a year.

"Nah, she's nice, but having a girl like that would be a lot of trouble. I would have to act a certain way, and make sure I never offend anyone. Master Pakku is enough of a handful for me; I don't need anyone else from the head of the tribe breathing down my neck."

Scylla's eyes lit up as he said that, he had no idea why she was so happy. Maybe she didn't want him dating dangerous girls or something.

"Okay, I'll ask one more question; this one is kind of personal so if you don't want to answer it I'm completely okay with it."

Silla groaned he had no idea when their conversation turned into a quiz, but he really didn't mind. It was still a better conversation then most of the people back in the city.

"Are you happy?"

Silla heart dropped, it was a rather difficult question. After all the simple answer should be _"Yes, I'm happy with my life" _But for some reason, he really couldn't say that, actually what he said next was from the bottom of his heart.

"No..."

His response must have shocked Scylla since her facial expressions changed rather drastically. For a moment, Scylla simply stared at Silla, before she finally spoke.

"...Then why stay?"

He wanted to come up with a nice reason, like he had family that he needed to look after, or because someone needed him for something. But in the end he didn't have any of those reasons, anything he could do someone else could do better. So the only reason he was staying...

"Mom and Dad would be pretty disappointed in me if I left the tribe."

Scylla paused for a moment. "But Silla, your parents are dead, there has to be a better reason than that."

There really wasn't a good reason for the sixteen year old to be staying in a place he disliked. So excuses were the only thing he could create.

"I have nowhere to go either; I would probably end up dead somewhere."

"But that would only happen if you didn't try, aren't you a bender, can't you control water? I'm sure you would find a way to land sooner or later."

Silla bit his lip, he was looking pathetic, and he really didn't want to look that way in front of Scylla, he didn't know why, but what this girl thought of him meant a lot.

"I have no one to go with; it's pretty dangerous to travel alone." Silla thought he had the perfect excuse, but Scylla had to open her mouth one last time

"That's not true, I would go with you!"

Without warning, the pale red eyed girl climbed out of the water and onto the chunk of ice.

It was alarming, usually Scylla's lower body was made completely out of tentacles, after all Silla had seen it before, but this time it seemed Scylla's lower body was that of a normal woman. Which once again caused Silla's face to turn red, After all the girl in front of him was completely naked.

"G-get back in the water!" Silla stuttered covering his face, of course this simply caused Scylla to pout.

"Why?! I just want you to be happy; no one should be forced to stay in a place they hate. I'll go with you anywhere." Scylla seemed to be completely missing the point as to why Silla wanted her to go back in the water.

Despite the awkward situation, it was nice to hear those words for once. No one really said them to Silla after his parents died.

"..I-If you get back in the water then I'll think about leaving!" Silla snapped as Scylla smiled.

The girl slowly dipped her lower body back into the sea, she then turned back to face the watertribe boy.

"Okay Silla, I want an answer by tomorrow, but we both know what you're going to choose."

With those words, Scylla sunk back into the sea.

Their conversations always ended odd, but that was why they were the most enjoyable. Silla simply winced as he thought about his decision.

After all, he would be leaving behind everyone he knew for some girl that probably wasn't even human, there had to be at least one person that was worth staying for...

…

…

"Darn, I guess I better pack my bags."

**Author note**

**Well, you get to see my horrible romance skills in action; also if any of you know a good beta reader I'm all ears.**

**...Why do I have a feeling this story will be the most popular**


	5. Mars

**Chapter 5**

**Useless idiots/ The Avatar of mars**

Once again, a failure. The boy knew that he was a failure, that why he dragged his feet to his room and lied on his bed, nothing got accomplished but making his mother think even less of him. The teenage boy was probably no older than thirteen as he grumbled.

Just an average fire bender that has nothing important to contribute, as he looked out the window. His room was on the second floor. He looked outside at the Fire nation capital, even though the war was over his life hadn't change.

"Bah, this is annoying. Why couldn't I be destined to do something amazing, I wouldn't mind doing one cool thing before I die." He was complaining to no one, as he looked out of the window as the moon shined. All he wanted to do was make his mother proud to make his mother happy. But all the time she looked at him like he was nothing, like she didn't care about him at all.

So the Fire nation boy sat with his arms folded, thinking about nothing, thinking how to advance, thinking about how to make his mother love him. Though the event that happened next would completely change how he thought about the world.

_Bam._

A crashing noise, as someone fell through his ceiling. Or rather someone fell through the roof. The wood shattered as the boy nearly jumped behind his bed. Was it a surprised attack, he doubted, for one thing he was important enough for something like that. Probably such a thief trying to steal something and falling through the ceiling, even if that kind of thing didn't happen often.

"Man, I knew that was a mistake." The person from the wreckage raised from the destroyed roof, it was a man no doubt. A rather odd looking man, like some kind of painter. His long black hair was rather jarring, though the boy wished he covered his chest. Even if said chest was rather impressive.

"You there!" The man snapped as the boy perked, was he going to be taken hostage...No, now was his time to shine, to show everyone how amazing he was, to get his mother's respect once and for all. At least that is what was going through the boy's mind, what he actually said was... "Y-yes." How worthless, he really didn't deserve to be a fire bender if he was going to act like a useless dog.

"Conveniently develop amnesia and forget you seen me..." The man pushed off the hunks of wood, as the boy stood up look at the person that appeared to be in his mid twenties. If he wasn't going to attack him then maybe the boy could actually stop said thief. After all Aidea family, so he had to do something.

"S-stop! If you think I'll just thief come in here and steal something then you have another thing coming! My name is Eiko Aidea, and you picked the wrong house to rob." It was hard to say those words straight faced, maybe he was feeling pride. After all Eiko's room color was red and black, the symbol of the Fire Nation.

"Eh...okay kid, if you're going to be like that..." The man smiled, his teeth was razor sharp, like something that should belong to a tiger or bear. Either way they didn't belong to any human. "I Avatar Ikazuchi, shall show you absolute rule."

"..."

"..."

A long pause followed as the Eiko scoffed at the idea. "I don't know who you are, but don't go around saying your someone important when you're not. I mean, you aren't even the right age as that person, and from the looks of it, you're are at the bottom of the totem pole of human worth." Ikazuchi eye twitched, he was insulted by a worm, by a worthless nobody, that is something he couldn't let pass. So he did the most mature thing someone in his position could do.

"W-what, shut it kid. Do you know who I am, I am the Avatar you fool, you best treat be with respect." Eiko simply cut his eyes towards the red eyed thief. "Sorry, but I pretty sure that the Avatar isn't some ripped shirt pianist with hair too long for his own good." More insults as the long haired so called Avatar gritted his teeth even more now. Not only was he being called a thief, but someone would dare question his role in the universe.

"Bah, I don't have to deal with this crap. And no, I don't want any of your families useless junk." Eiko was about to counter the man, but he actually agreed, everything in the house was useless. So in the end even if the person in front of him stole something nothing of importance would be lost.

"If you're not here to steal anything, why are you here?!" Eiko snapped as the unknown Avatar grinned, and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see something funny happened on my way to the palace, after all this is the capital of the Fire Nation right? Well the fastest way to get there without being noticed was through the rooftops, but since your house had a shitty roof I feel through." The man put bluntly as Eiko rolled his eyes. That did explain why he was there, but it also brought up another interesting point. Why did this weird pianist wanted to go to the royal palace, it must have been very important that he was going in the middle of the night.

"But it can't be for the Fire lord, he's not here right now." As Eiko said those words the man expression dropped. It was rather funny to see him flustered, even Eiko could tell he was a loser, since Eiko himself was also a loser.

"What! You've got to be kidding me, I went all the way here for nothing! Gah, what a waste of my time, I don't even know why I bother to do something like this." The man started to grumble as Eiko scoffed at the idea. Only those who was special could even talk to the Fire lord, someone like the man in front of him didn't fit that bill at all.

"Well, if that's the case where is the Fire Lord?" Ikazuchi asked as the Fire bender gave a sigh and light shrug. "He's someplace in the colonies, I don't really care about something like this. A nothing like me doesn't have to worry about that anymore."

"Shit." A single word of distaste as the long haired man headed towards the window. "H-hey, where are you going, what about my roof!" Eiko snapped, now that he knew that the person was just a messenger boy, there was no reason to fear him. As Ikazukchi put his hand on his head and laughed, it was the kind of laugh someone would want to erase from their head.

"Fix it yourself you idiot, I don't care what your going too have to tell your mommy." It seemed the man really didn't care about damages he caused as the man put one leg outside if the room. Eiko was simple about to give up, before he thought of something, he thought of something amazing. Something that would turn him from a nobody into someone important. Or at least someone who wasn't worthless.

"W-wait, are you really going to find the Fire lord?" Eiko asked once again as the Fake Avatar snorted "Of course, that's what I said, are you brain damaged or something?" Eiko ignored the insult as he smiled. It was true the man could turn him down, but this was the one chance to get his mother's love and he wasn't going waste it. "The you might as well take me with you, I mean you are on a secret mission right? It would be a shame if this got out."

"Fine whatever." Eiko was actually shocked how easy it was as Ikazuchi grabbed the boy by the collar and threw him out of the window. To be honest the whole act was unexpected, not only did he say yes, but he also threw Eiko out of the window. Falling from the second floor may not be the most fatal thing in the world, but it was one of the most scariest.

_Smash_

He must as fell in some kind of wheat barrel or something because strands of wheat flew through the air as Eiko held his head, the street looked different at night as Ikazuchi frowned. Of course the man landed on his feet as he grumbled. This boy will be useless no doubt, but he could also be a distraction and useful as a meat shield if things get to heated.

"_Idiot kid, I already know why you're going, it's a shame you weren't born special. I feel bad for you, maybe you'll get lucky in the next life."_

**Author note**

**Remember, this is just the beginning of stories. They aren't full fledged yet.**


	6. Santurn

**Chapter 6  
**

**A conversation with someone from Saturn.**

"You don't feel bad for the things you've done?" The blond girl asked the long haired woman as she simply sighed.

"No, the world is a pretty horrid place anyway, trying to pretend otherwise is pointless..." The woman sat on the grass as the golden haired girl simply looked down on her stone and laughed.

"Yeah, the world, or any other world won't change, there is a lot of evil in this world. Even if some of the most important people never sees it, that's why people should probably live as selfishly as possible,"

The woman simply nodded as she looked at the full moon, one night it wasn't there, though that was a long time ago.

"It's probably the best to live like that, after all, there are plenty of good people in this world. More than enough for me to live selfishly, though that will never change, after all you are born with a certain inherent worth. Even if it isn't given to at birth, your worth determines what you do in life and how noble you die. If the people I killed were worth anything, then they probably wouldn't have died in the first place."

The golden eyed girl simply blinked before nodding.

"Well, it's true they may have been alive if you didn't kill them, but they would have died sooner or later right? So I guess feeling bad for killing them is a waste of time, plus the people they know do enough sulking," The blond girls white dress fluttered in the wind as the black haired woman simply continued to look.

She had never seen someone like her before, golden hair and eyes, a simple white dress that looked nothing like the ones she had seen before, maybe she was from a different place, or maybe she was a spirit.

"For some reason, I don't feel like I'm worthy of talking to someone like you..." The woman made a throwaway joke as the blond haired girl nodded.

"Probably, not no one on this planet is probably worthy of having a conversation with me, consider yourself lucky that I'm bored enough to indulge you, even if it's really fun!"

It seemed like the girl had no problem throwing her weight around as the woman chuckled, she probably should have been offended at the younger girl's statement.

"Yeah, you're right, though thinking like that...you can't have a lot of friends can you?" It seemed the woman struck a sore spot as the girl eye twitched, what seemed to be a superior being was about to act like a little girl.

"Someone like me, doesn't need something as worthless as friends. Other things will just get in the way, after all there is no difference between people and objects, other than the fact one is more loud than an another,"

The woman finally took a set on the grass. "I can't argue with that, people are pretty annoying, sometimes I wonder why people even try at life when some are destined for greatness and others will sink to mediocrity, makes the entire ideal of trying completely pointless."

Though it probably sounded like the woman was sulking as the blond haired girl simply blinked before a harsh laugh, one that sounded like a dying pig, despite being elegant in every other way. Laughing was something she should rarely do.

"You know, people are going to call us wrong when we say this, though the idea of right and wrong is kind of worthless don't you think?" The blond girl asked as the woman rubbed the back of her head.

"After all, how one person views the world is different than how others see it, living as selfishly as possible is just as viable as living as selflessly as possible. Those kind of things are determined by who you live with and how you are raised."

The blond girl paused for a moment as her gaze scanned the woman. "How old are you anyway lady?"

The woman wondered if she should give her age, then dismissed the fear. After all, she had no connections to the girl in front of her, so giving her age was something she could do at the very least.

"27, ah and I'm still not married, at this rate I'm probably going to die old and alone with nothing of value to show for it...now I really am making myself feel bad," The older woman let out a rather stilted laugh as the blond girl rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, if that's the truth why waste the time being married, if you want to have kids, just mate with a bunch of anonymous people! I mean really, marriage is for people who find true love, and unfortunately not everyone finds that true love," The older woman wondered why such a young girl would say such a vile thing as the woman laughed at the thought.

"Not only am I somewhat revolted with that thought, but I have to laugh at the fact that I'm revolted by it, I mean I kill people. Sleeping with strangers should be at the top of the things I'm willing to do for money..."

Though the entire world was a pretty funny place, there were millions of people dying and being crushed and nothing no one could do about it. Some people were simply meant to die in an alleyway alone from other people.

"Who knows, maybe I'll try that later if I'm bored, though I don't it will change anything, but having morals has been really annoying..." The woman continued as the golden eyed girl crossed her legs and nodded.

"Of course it is, if everyone thinks you're worthless and meaningless anyway, why waste the time having things like morals, the most they'll say is they respect you and move along with their nice cozy life while you are left unhappy and living up to someones expectations that doesn't even care about what happens to you?"

It was the harsh reality about the world, people simply judge you by looking at you anyway, so why try to gain such approval.

"Yeah, that's what's so great about being someone who is worthless, no one holds you to anything, being the Avatar might be fun for all the attention you get, but I wouldn't want the job. Doing what I want when I want without worry...though having people looking up to you wouldn't be bad." The woman sighed as the blond girl gazed down.

"Hmm, did I say something that offended you?" The woman asked as the golden eyed girl shook her head.

"No...actually I was wondering where you was going from here, and if I could come along..." It was a random request as the woman shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not like I was doing anything important, ever since the war stopped I've been getting a lot less request for killing people, ah the truth is I'm completely broke right now. I might just become a thief, since I don't know how to do anything."

"Meh." The blond haired girl simply shrugged as she jumped from the rather large stone. "Learning new things is hard anyway, stay with me and you never have to worry about money again!" Maybe she really was a spirit, after all she had golden hair with golden eyes. Maybe she was the spirit of money or something.

"Well, as long as I can be lazy and not do anything involving work ever again I'll be happy, so explain to me how I won't have to worry about money ever again?"

The blond girl simply smiled.

"Well-"

* * *

**Author notes**

**Not a lot of weird in this chapter, just a conversation. These are just prologs to full stories anyway.**


End file.
